Kate's POV
by luvtoowrite
Summary: This is my take on Fifty Shades of Grey from Kates's POV, centered around Kate as the main character. This is my very first fanfiction. I love to write but I am not a professional. I would appreciate all reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Kate's POV

Chapter 1

Kate

Kate stretched, yawned and readjusted her slippered feet atop the sofa cushions. It was nearly time, Ana would be up soon. Ana never overslept. A moment later Ana's alarm clocks blaring noise roared through the small apartment. Kate ruffled her hair and sank deeper into the comfy couch. She was supposed to interview a business tycoon today. It had been at the fore front of her mind for months. She had been preparing and repreparing nightly, but in one afternoon that had all changed. Kate had met Elliott.

It had been a long day at school. Graduation was swiftly approaching and final tests and papers were only days from being due. Kate was wound tight and decided to have a night out with friends. Her best friend and roommate Anastasia Steele was holed up in the apartment, her Ray Ban's sitting on the bridge of her nose, her face stuck in a book. Kate had begged and begged to be accompanied, but Ana had declined. So, Kate was alone in an upscale bar in the center of town. She was nursing her third bloody Mary when he sat down at the stool beside her. Hi, he had said with confidence, flipping shiny blonde tresses from his heavily lashed eyes. Hi she had returned to him, returning to her drink. He had eased her into an easy conversation. She found herself laughing and chatting him up as if they were old friends. During that time she found out that the mega mogul she was in line to talk with was his younger brother. He had asked her not to do it, and against her better judgment or perhaps due to the three bloody Marys' she had agreed.

"KATE", Ana was calling her name, how long has she been standing there she thought. "Are you okay," Ana asked, with concern, handing her a steaming mug of tea. Kate assured her she would be fine, and handed her the notes and questions on Christian Grey billionaire. Ana was worried, she assured her that she could do the job and ushered her out of the door. Once it was closed she leaned against it and closed her eyes. She felt bad for lying to her best friend in the world, but she just couldn't fight that warm and fuzzy feeling she felt when she thought of Elliott. Hurrying into her room she changed out of her slippers and flannel pajamas in exchange for a form fitting black dress. Rushing into the bathroom she smoothed her strawberry blonde long hair down with a brush and applied a bit of makeup to her face. She didn't need much, she was absolutely gorgeous and she knew it. With one more glance into the mirror, Kate grabbed her purse and made her way towards the door.

Kate was beginning to feel nervous. I mean it had to be crazy to be this head over heels over someone after just meeting them. Well, you didn't just meet him; her subconscious mind sent back, you slept with him not once, or twice but three times. Kate's entire body went warm just remembering that night. She didn't consider herself a whore, or a one night stander, but she also didn't believe in love at first sight. For the first time in her life, Kate Kavanaugh was at a loss for words. Glancing at her watch, she looked back at the door for the hundredth time. Where was he, she thought. She hated waiting.

Elliott never showed, Kate slinked back into the apartment and rushed into pajamas before Ana returned. She didn't want her to find out she had been faking sick. Although now she really felt sick. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were chaffed from all the tears she had wiped away. Emerging from her bedroom, she took her place back on the sofa and flipped on the TV. She was just beginning to doze off to sleep when she heard a key slip in the lock of the front door.

Ana wore the weirdest look on her face. She seemed to almost be lost in her own head. She passed by the sofa, not even bothering to acknowledge me. I don't even think she saw me. I cleared my throat, once, twice, three times before she looked my way. Her eyes were glassy. She seemed to shake her head a little before speaking with me. Before I knew it she was on the sofa next to me. The throw covering both our knees. She felt my forehead and made note of my puffy eyes. Allergies, I lied and half faked a sniffle. She gave me a hug and headed off into the kitchen to fix me chicken noodle soup. I hated chicken noodle soup.

Later in the comfort of my bedroom and behind my closed and locked door, I lay in my queen sized bed and pondered over what could have gone wrong. Tears fell from my face and dropped like rain onto my pillow creating an instant puddle. I had never felt this way before. I was the heart breaker, not the heart broken, I mean I had just met this guy. But my heart was indeed broke. It was almost as if I could feel the shards penetrating my chest, it was so hard to breath. For the thousandth time, that day I checked her phone, making sure that I didn't miss a call or a text. I even checked my facebook and twitter accounts. There was nothing at all from Elliott.

….

Kate was livid. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest. Ana was conducting a photo shoot for Christian Grey. Their mutual friend Jose was pacing the room overly eager at the opportunity to shoot such a popular man. She still had not heard from Elliott, nor had she told Ana about him. She could sense that Ana was falling for this Christian Grey. She tapped her foot impatiently. There was a knock on the door. She crossed the room to open the door herself. An extremely attractive man stood before her. He was wearing a white linen shirt and dark jeans. On his feet was an expensive pair of oxfords. He was also wearing a scowl. Kate introduced herself and showed him into the room. She listened as he made comment of the fact that she was suppose to interview him. She nodded her head in agreement, mentioned something about sickness and walked away. She wondered if he knew she had given herself to his brother. Suddenly she felt ashamed, and angry. Reclaiming her spot along the wall she watched as Ana and Jose approached Christian. Ana was acting all weird. She couldn't seem to stop biting her lip and her face was flushed an unnatural shade of crimson. Kate smiled despite her mood. It seemed her virgin, uptight, book worm of a friend had a crush on one Mr. Christian Grey. Poor Ana, she thought, she doubted if she was even remotely this man's type.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to catch a ride back with Jose. Ana had disappeared with Mr. Grey and we had ridden here together. How rude, I thought to myself, resting my forehead against the cool glass of the passenger side window. I was getting the beginnings of a headache. Jose had attempted small talk, but who were we kidding, he was sulking because Ana had left with the beautiful billionaire. I closed my eyes and allowed my head to fill with thoughts of Elliott. I could still remember how he held me close as he led me out of the club and into the crisp night air. We had walked; well I had stumbled to his apartment that was nearby. He led me inside and placed me into a huge overstuffed chair. Leaving me there for a while he returned momentarily with a steaming hot mug of coffee. I thanked him for it and removed my shawl from my shoulders. I was unbelievably hot, sweating even and I was not a sweater. Elliott leaned into the arm of the chair. One of his hands played with the length of my hair. I leaned into his hand. "You're pretty drunk", he said in my ear. "I'm not that drunk", I responded, rubbing the hand that didn't hold the mug along the length of his face. With those words he lifted me up and carried me into his bedroom.

KATE! Jose was calling my name. I must've fallen asleep. I gave Jose a very annoyed look before very slowly removing myself from the car. I didn't see Ana's car parked in the lot. Little slut, I thought to myself with just a tad bit of jealousy. I wondered again if I should tell her about Grey's brother. Too embarrassed by the idea, I quickly dismissed it and made my way into the empty apartment. I fixed myself a bloody Mary and entered my bedroom preparing to study for my final exams. Before I had the chance to sit my back pocket begin to buzz. I pulled my phone from my pocket and put it to my ear before looking at the caller ID. This is Kate; I began before the sound of loud panting filled my ears. HELLO, I said, now annoyed, feeling as if I was being pranked. I removed the phone from my ear and glanced at the caller ID. It was Elliott. My anger hit the roof. I yelled into the phone, HELLO, HELLO! There was no answer. In the background soft music was playing. I pressed the phone into my ear even closer hoping to hear the person on the other end more clearly. I heard a female voice moan Elliott's name, and right before I slammed the phone against my hardwood floor he whispered a very distinctive I love you. My phone shattered into about 6 pieces.

My mood had not improved. Ana must have went straight to work from her little date because I had not seen her all day, nor could I call her with no phone. I was losing my cool. I had paced the apartment so much there must be a groove worn into the flooring. I had drunk one too many Bloody Mary's, the evidence of that lay in a bucket next to my bed. I was now staring at the ceiling, studying long forgotten. I didn't even know the time. What the hell was wrong with me? I was acting like some bride to be jilted at the altar. I could have any guy I wanted. I was built like a super model, with toned long legs, a small waist, a dimple in each cheek and a megawatt smile. Feeling the bile rise again, I reached for my bucket and lost my cool a little more.

Katherine, Ana was whispering in the darkness. I opened my eyes a little and squinted at her from my bed. "Oh my god, it reeks in here", she said lamely covering her nose. I squinted at her some more, not saying a word. "Kate, what the hell", she said reaching for the bucket and leaving the room to dump it. What a mother hen, I thought to myself, rising up a little in bed. I was grateful that Ana hadn't turned on the super bright overhead light. My head was pounding and I still felt a little nauseous. Predictably, Ana returned with a bottled water, two Advil and a bottle of Pepto. I took both pills and gulped Pepto right from the bottle. Ana raised an eyebrow at me, but I remained tight lipped. "Scooch over" she said, climbing into the bed with me. She snuggled beside me and for a while we lay quietly together. You smell, she said with a laugh, while still snuggling in a bit closer. I got the sense she needed my comfort just as much as I needed hers. You like it, I returned with a yawn.

I woke up feeling strangely okay, Ana was still next to me sleeping soundly. I watched her for a while. Her thick brown hair was braided over to the side. She had perfect bone structure. I covered her with the blanket and made my way into the adjoining bathroom. I jumped into a mostly cool shower. The water felt great against my skin. I washed my hair quickly and got out wrapping my fluffy white robe around my small frame. In the kitchen I was stunned to find Ana making coffee in the kitchen. She was already dressed in jeans, a V neck polo and blue converse. Handing me a cup, I took a second to take a sip before asking her about you know who. Ana was vague and she didn't do vague well. I always knew when she was lying or nervous. Her hand was playing with the frayed ends of her now loose braid. He's just not that into me, she concluded, downing the remains of her coffee and grabbing her messenger bag. Before I knew it she was out the door.

….

I was excited for the first time in days. We were all going out tonight to enjoy a wild night before we graduated college. I stood in front of Ana, applying a beautiful shade of eye shadow that accentuated her beautiful blue eyes. Ana was frowning. She didn't think we should be going out, she wanted to study. Before I could say anything the doorbell rang. It was a courier with a delivery for Ana. I handed it to her upon reentering the bathroom. It was a box full of what looked like super expensive first edition boring, snore fest reading material. Ana's frown deepened. She mumbled something about not keeping them before depositing the whole lot in the center of the empty bath tub. I finished up her makeup and turned to my own. I was going for a smoky eyed, red lipped sexy look tonight.

We were all sitting at the bar, laughing and having a good time. Jose and Ana were both more drunk than I had ever seen either of them and I was surprisingly still sober. I was worried a little about Ana; she had probably consumed more than she had ever had in her entire life. She was probably no more than a hundred pounds wet and she had barely touched the salad she ordered. Noticing her face turn a little green, I suggested she visit the ladies room before we started on a fresh round of beers. Taking me up on the offer, I watched her stumble a little in the direction of the ladies room. As soon as she was out of earsight, Jose began talking my ear off about how beautiful she was. He was so head over heels; I wanted to burst out with laughter. Ana returned to the table briefly to let us know she was going to get some air. Light weight, I managed to get in before she was hightailing it towards the door, Jose hot on her heels.

I was sitting at the table alone, nursing a warm Bloody Mary when I saw him. It was Elliott, he was wearing a Harvard blue hoodie and some Cargo shorts. On his feet was a pair of suede flip flops. He even looked gorgeous dressed down. I just stared with my mouth open as he approached. He took a seat next to me as I continued to stare; I hadn't quite found my voice. Kate, he began softly, not quite able to look me in the face. I held my hand up. "Let me guess, your brother is here to scoop up Ana", I guessed. Yea, he answered sheepishly. Unwanted tears began to roll down my cheeks. I flipped them away annoyed, just as Ana appeared. She was really drunk. "What's wrong", she asked me immediately concerned. Christian was next to her, pushing a bottle of water into her hands. He looked from Elliott to me and I was horrified to see the knowing look on his face. Excuse me, I said jumping up and pushing past them all. Looking back, I saw that Christian had lifted Ana into his arms as he gave a final nod to his brother and made a beeline for the entry of the club. God I hope I can get out of the bathroom window.

I stayed in the bathroom a very long time. I stooped in the stall, wiping the stupid tears from my eyes. Ana had what looked like a Knight in Shining Armor, while I was stuck with the wannabe player. Fresh tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Emerging from the stall, I made my way to the sink and splashed my face with the crisp cold water. I reapplied my makeup and touched up my hair. I was tired of being heartbroken and was hell bent on putting a stop to it. Pushing the door opened my heart nearly stopped at the sight of Elliott waiting there for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A Special THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, favorite and/or follow it. I would really appreciate if you all would send me a review. I will try to respond to them. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. It's my first and I'm having a lot of fun with it.

…

Elliott stood against the wall, his hands shoved into his pockets. His eyes alternating between staring at the floor and glancing at me. I stared at him, my lips pressed in a hard line, my fists balled at my sides. I was furious. I had nothing to say to him. I felt like at this very moment I could beat him with my bare hands. How dare he treat me like some low class hooker. I began to walk towards him, my high heels clicked menacingly against the tile of the floor. I was almost passed him when he reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked down at him with fire in my eyes. Let me go, I managed to say through gritted teeth. He refused, instead backing me up against the wall. His other hand trailed up my throat where he gripped it lightly. His face was just inches above my own. Let. Me. Go. I tried again. He brought his lips down to meet mine.

I had slept with Elliott again. What was wrong with me? I must have been abducted by aliens and had my brain replaced. There was absolutely no logic, in my erratic behavior. We had not even discussed his previous disappearance from my life. But here I was wrapped in his embrace twisted up in my clean linens. I could tell he was asleep; his breath was hot and heavy on the back of my neck. My concern for Ana caused me to nudge him awake. Sleepy eyed he gazed at me perplexed. "Can you text your brother for me, I began, I'm really worried and she's not picking up her phone". Elliott glanced down at his expensive cell phone and reported that his brother had text him some time ago, that Ana would be staying with him at a hotel in town. Wow, I thought to myself shaking my head a bit. I guess I wasn't the only one getting action.

Elliott was scrambling eggs in the kitchen shirtless when Ana came through the door followed by Christian. I was sitting cross legged on the sofa channel surfing, wearing nothing but Elliott's shirt. "Steele, you little slut", I yell out jumping from my sitting position. Christian remains somewhat mute, standing near the door as if he is ready to bolt from our low class living situation. I watch as he and Anastasia share a long glance full of super intense eye contact that makes me feel uncomfortable just watching. Elliott breaks the trance, sauntering over to me and handing me a plate of eggs. He puts both hands to my face and pulls me in for a deep long kiss. Later's baby, he exclaims before heading out of the door with his million dollar brother.

Graduation Day has finally arrived! I am in the mirror curling my hair to perfection when Ana comes in and peers at me over her glasses. She and I have not had much time to talk lately. We have been busy preparing for graduation and our move to Seattle. I am excited to be living closer to Elliott and I'm sure Ana is keen on the idea of being closer to Christian, although I can barely get her to string two words together on their relationship. Ever since she left to interview him for me, I have noticed big changes in her. She has become secretive and moody. More than once, I have heard her crying softly into her pillow at night. I am worried about her, and angry at that stupid Christian fellow. I won't let him hurt her! Ana is too special to me. I vow to talk to Christian today. I know that he will be speaking at our graduation. Ana is still staring at me. I raise an eyebrow at her and she folds me into a hug. I start to cry and so she follows suit. We are a couple of blubbering idiots who are messing up our makeup. I pull away and wipe a tear from her cheek with my thumb, and we lose it in a fit of giggles.

I knew graduation would be boring but this was torture. We are sitting alphabetically so I keep glancing back at Ana; she is staring at Christian who is now speaking on stage. I swear she is undressing him with her eyes. I send her a text from my newly purchased phone.

Are you eye raping him, that's so GROSS!

She responds immediately with a text of her own.

LOL, Shut up, I am not eye raping him, you should not text at your college graduation, that is very immature.

I turn around, make eye contact with her and stick out my entire tongue. I stick it out so far the tip touches the bottom of my chin. She crosses her eyes at me and I have to turn around before I burst out laughing. We are being quite immature and right in the middle of Christians little talk. I glance up at him and I follow his gaze to where Ana sits behind me. It's as if he is talking directly to her. His face looks a little annoyed as if he knows we have been acting inappropriately during the ceremony. He is wearing this power suit with a what is most likely a ridiculously expensive silver tie. It's a pretty nice tie though.

My mother and father have me encased between them like a hotdog in a bun. They have not let me move a muscle since they finally found me after the extremely long commencement. I know they are proud but I am itching to find Ana and Christian in hopes of getting Christian alone long enough to talk with him privately. Seeing Ana, her step-dad, mom and Christian out of the corner of my eye. I motioned for my parents to follow me and made my way across the floor. Ana was clamped quite possessively at Christian's side. He was holding her hand in a vice like grip. How could she manage to look so happy when I know her fingers must be slowly falling to sleep. I introduced my parents to Christian and waited for them all to fall into an easy conversation before pulling Christian aside, using my journalism degree as an excuse. Surprisingly he let go of Ana's hand, although I did sense a deep reluctance.

"What is it", he asked brusquely. I begin my spill on how I was worried about Ana. How she had changed in my eyes since coming in contact with him. I told him how I heard her crying sometimes at night and with those words something in his face changed. "I need to get back to her," he said rushing off, leaving me standing there with my mouth open. I wasn't quite finished talking with him yet. I watched as he crossed the room and went directly to Ana. He bent down to her ear and whispered something into it. She closed her eyes and upon opening them again gazed directly in my direction. My cheeks flushed. Dammit Christian, I thought. He leaned down again and this time his teeth made contact with her ear lobe as he spoke into it. I swear I could see her knees wobble from where I stood. What the hell kind of hold does he have on her, I wondered. I was still watching them when Elliott came into view.

He congratulated Ana, shook hands with the parents, and greeted his brother before walking over to me. In his hands were a dozen red roses. He held them out to me as he closed the distance between us. I had not seen him since our latest tryst in the sheets. Thank you, I managed to croak out, accepting the flowers.

Ana and I sat in our now empty living room stuffing miscellaneous objects into brown moving boxes. A cold container of Chinese Food sat on the floor between us. We were not speaking to each other. I did not realize how angry Ana would be at me for talking with Christian, but I wasn't sorry that I did. I was angry at her for not telling me what the heck was going on. The silence was killing me. " Ana, I began softly, please talk to me, I know you're upset about what I said to Christian, but I am just so worried about you, don't shut me out okay, you're my best friend". I watched as Ana struggled with what she wanted to do. She had stopped packing things into the box and now sat with her legs crossed. Her hair was braided into two braids, both braids sitting on her chest. She was nervously tugging at a tendril of hair that had escaped the braid.

I went over to her and sat down beside her. Gently, I pull her hand away from her hair. I swear I didn't see how she hadn't grown a bald spot from this bad habit. "Talk to me", I pushed, hoping that this time she would finally open up. "He's not a bad guy", she started, then stopped. "Then why are you crying Ana, I hear you at night when you think I'm sleeping". "It's complicated", was the only response I was rewarded with. "Promise me you're okay", I say to her, my eyes starting to fill with tears. "I'm okay Kate, I promise" she responds, her eyes dry and her tone sure. I decide to believe her and reach over and pull her into a hug. I love you, I say into her unruly hair.

We are about one week away from moving into our new spot. I have barely seen Ana as she is never here anymore. I am sitting on the mattress in the middle of my bedroom floor enjoying strawberries and whip cream when I hear the door open and slam shut. Two seconds later, Ana's door also opens and slams shut. I pad on the hardwoods in my stockened feet over to her bedroom door. I can hear Ana sobbing within. She has not been home in days and now she is home in tears. I angrily stalk away from the door and go in search of my phone. I open up my imessage and send a text to one Christian Grey.

**IF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO HURT HER, I SWEAR BEFORE GOD, I WILL KILL YOU MR GREY, I HAVE NEVER SEEN HER IN SO MUCH PAIN.**

I send the message and wait a while for a response, but there is none. Moments later there is a knock on the door. I open it without hesitation and Christian stalks past me in the direction of Ana's room. I grab his shirttail and pull hard. H**e **turns around and gives me a death stare. I give him one right back before I light into him. I am no longer okay with the way he is treating my friend. I am so pissed as I yell at him bits of spit are popping out of the sides of my mouth. He is trying to respond but I am not done and do not let him get one word in. Finally he is done listening to me and half jogs off towards Ana's room. I hear the door squeak open and Ana's sobs seep out of the room. I go and stand in the doorway beside Christian. Ana is a mess curled up on her bed, her face red and blotchy, her lips swollen from crying. Christian murmurs a Jesus Ana before crossing into the room and lying down next to her on the bed. She curls into him and I watch as his whole body conforms to give her the comfort she is seeking. I pull the door closed and leave them be.

Elliott has invited me on a trip with him. I am excited and nervous at the same time. We have barely really talked to one another since my graduation. I am not really sure if it is safe for me to go somewhere so intimate with him. I know that I am falling for him, and I have no way of knowing if he feels the same way. I cannot believe how fast and hard I fell in what I know to be in love with him. I think about him constantly and worry myself into a frenzy when I don't receive one of his flippant few words of text. He is such a mystery to me, yet when I am with him, none of it matters. I know that I will accompany him on the trip even before my hand responds yes via text message. I have already put my outfits together in my head. We will be leaving in two days, and not returning for two weeks, which will leave Ana alone in our new apartment. For some reason, I don't think she will mind so much.

"Kate, Elliot is kissing my neck lightly, wake up we're here" I have slept during the ride over from the airport to the hotel. In front of me is a grand resort. It is even more beautiful than the photos. I gawk at it, my hand resting on the top of my hat to keep it from blowing away in the breeze. We are on a private island and the sand is so white and soft I immediately stoop down to let a handful flow through my fingertips. A big smile plays across my face. Elliott has to grab my hand to get me to move. Slowly I move my feet and let him guide me into our bungalow. It is beautiful and huge.

Elliott has taken me on the grand tour. We have swum with dolphins, eaten fancy food and danced salsa in a loud club. My feet are killing me and the private Jacuzzi of our bungalow is the only thing left that I want to do. As soon as we enter, I make a beeline for my suitcase and pull out my yellow string bikini with the ruffles along the bosom area and waistline. I am just tying the strings when Elliott comes into the room. His face is a little sunburned and his hair has lightened even more from so much time outside. He looks more relaxed and happy than I have ever seen him.

I smile despite myself when he finally decides to join me in the Jacuzzi. He sits down next to me and pulls me until I am seated in between his legs. He begins to massage my shoulders and back. It feels so good, I am relaxed enough to allow a moan to escape my parted lips. He continues his slow, sensual assault on my sore muscles as I lean into him, my eyes closed. I feel him kiss the nape of my neck and subsequently the entire length of my spine not engulfed in water.

Elliott and I are having a spectacular time on our little retreat! We are laughing and partying the days away and ending the nights like a newlywed couple. We only have a few days left before we have to get back to reality. I am enjoying the night wind on the balcony while Elliott catches a quick nap before our show tonight when my stomach suddenly flips and dives. I clutch at it and run for the bathroom only moments before my delicious seafood lunch comes back up. I stare horrified at the contents of the toilet. I have not had one single alcoholic beverage today. In my head I count the days since my last period and as realization dawns on me, I have to clamp a hand to my mouth to keep the sob from escaping. I rush from the room and head hurriedly over to the gift shop; I am more than thrilled when I realize that they have what I have come for. Rushing into the public bathroom, I release droplets of pee onto the stick and wait somewhat impatiently for the results. At this time I am praying to everyone that this stick does not turn blue. The stick is blue. I run my hands through my hair and sink to the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Fresh tears streak the eyeliner down my cheeks. How could I have been so stupid? I could never, ever face Elliott with this news.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I apologize for the long wait for an update. I am truly grateful for all of those that are reading especially those that take a moment to comment. This update is for you all! Enjoy

I was really putting my foot on the gas. I didn't dare glance at the gauges. I knew my Ferrari had to be doing speeds up to 120 miles per hour. I was flying down the streets of Seattle, with no clear destination. I hadn't heard from Kate in weeks. She was ignoring my texts and refusing to take my calls at her home and office. I had even gone so far as to show up on her door step and she had refused to let me in. What the hell was going on? Sure I was a jerk in the beginning, but I thought that our trip to the Bahamas had meant something. I had really fallen for her. Our time together in the Bahamas had signaled a new beginning for me. It pained me to come to the realization that maybe she did not feel the same. Maybe she was getting back at me for the way I treated her after I slept with her the first time. All I could think about was those strawberry blonde curls. She was so bossy, always ordering me around, but I found it adorable. I could not bear to think that our time together was over. I turned up the music in the car, trying to drown out my thoughts. Angrily I shoved my hands through my curly mop of tousled hair.

I don't know how I got there, but I ended up parked outside of my little brothers Seattle mansion Escala. I tucked my fire engine red Ferrari next to one of his Audi SUVs and climbed out of the car, stretching my legs in the process. I was a little too big for this car but it looked awesome! Maybe Ana could give me some insight into the Kate issue. Surely, she must have some idea why Kate has decided to cut me off. I glanced at my watch and winced a little at the time. It was kind of late and I knew that Christian would not be thrilled at my unannounced arrival. Shrugging, I headed over to his private elevator and punched in a series of memorized numbers hoping they hadn't been changed. I let out a held breath of air as the elevator begin its ascent to the top floor. Stepping out, I barely glanced at the stark white surroundings before I began to bang on the door like a 12 year old trick or treater.

Christian's head of security Taylor opened the door seconds later. He stood there gazing at me impassively. His suit and buzz cut were impeccable as usual. I knew that they had most likely seen me coming on CCTV. I barged in past Taylor asking where was my brother in the process. Taylor's response was a clipped he'll be with you shortly before he disappeared into the house out of my sight. I paced the room irritable and didn't stop pacing until my brother appeared. He was wearing pajama pants with no shirt. I stared at him with a scowl and demanded that he put a shirt on. He barked something about this being his house before going over to his piano and taking a seat at the bench. I took that moment to take a second look around his massive living space. It had always appeared cold and sterile but for some reason today it seemed a bit more welcoming. I knew that probably had something to do with Ana. Little traces of her could be seen in the room or in the thousands of photos that were scattered of her and him throughout the place. A small collection of books that were sure to be hers were stacked neatly on the otherwise empty coffee table. There was even a little bushel of flowers in a vase on the breakfast bar.

Christian continued to gaze at me speculatively from his perch on the piano bench. Why he was sitting on the piano bench was beyond me, especially with the wide range of comfy white furniture all over the place. "I need to talk to Ana," I blurted out. Christian raised from his seat without a word his grey eyes seeming to stare into my soul. But he asked no questions, instead I watched as he headed into the direction of his bedroom where I was sure Ana was waiting. I hoped that she hadn't been asleep. It was a bit late for an impromptu visit and interrogation. I just couldn't help myself. I was sick with worry. I couldn't sleep and I had barely been eating. It wasn't just the feeling of rejection; it was as if someone had sliced off a major portion of my heart. I could barely breathe without Kate.

Finally, Ana emerged from the upstairs bedroom. Her thick brown hair hung somewhat damply down her back. Huge blue eyes were extra wide as they gazed at me. She was very beautiful and I could totally see why my brother was so smitten with her. She was wearing one of Christians T-shirts and male boxers. Briefly I wondered if those were also Christians. Meeting her halfway across the room I began to fire questions at her rapidly about Kate. She just shook her head slowly almost sadly. She hadn't been to the apartment that her and Kate shared in weeks and had only spoken to Kate on the phone. She admitted that Kate had seemed a bit off but just had not had the time to pull anything out of her. I could tell that she felt bad about this. I tried to reassure her as best I could but now I was more worried than ever. I shoved one of my cards in her hand and begged her to call me as soon as she knew that Kate was okay. She promised she would, kissed my check and gave me a warm hug. Somehow that made me feel a bit better.

….

I was going to throw up, _again. _I sat at my desk and tried to fight the nausea trying to force its way up my throat. I was in a meeting with twelve other people. This was beyond embarrassing. My forehead began to bead with sweat and my palms had grown sweaty. I dry heaved as quietly as I could and swallowed. Gross. The taste almost caused me to throw up in earnest but I had control now. I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked back at all the faces that seemed to be staring at me. Could they tell that I had just thrown up in mouth? I gave a tight smile and picked up where I had left off. It was going to be a long day.

I was so happy to be home. All I wanted to do was sink into a tub full of bubbles and enjoy my daily glass of red wine. The doctor had assured me that it would not harm my baby. As soon as the door was opened Ana was in my face. What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be somewhere with Mr. Megabucks? I did not want to face her or anyone at this moment. I just wanted my bubbles and my wine. She grabbed me in a warm embrace. I stood stiff for a moment but quickly my resolve broke. I began to sob into her untamed mane of thick curls. She held me closer, rubbing my back and mumbling something I couldn't quite hear over my sobs into shoulder. Finally I broke away and watched her stare at me. She was not used to this. She was usually the one crying and I the one healing. Here blue eyes were glazed with her own unshed tears. I knew she was worried about me. I decided that maybe I could have my glass of wine on the couch with her and we could have a chat about what was going on in my life.

She took the wine offered happily, taking a huge gulp before I even took my seat next to her. I grabbed her hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I'm pregnant, I admitted without preamble. Her jaw dropped. I giggled at her response, I couldn't help it. You would have thought I told her I was half alien. She recovered quickly, stammered over a few words before finally reaching what she thought should be acceptable. Congratulations, she said with a little bit of gusto. I explained to her, more forcefully than I meant to that I did not want Elliott or Christian to know anything about this. We had been best friends forever so I knew that I could trust her but I had to be sure. She was upset about keeping things from Christian but I knew that she would keep her mouth shut. I learned that Elliott had visited her to inquire about me. She seemed to think that he was really worried. I couldn't concern myself with that right now. I was bringing another life into this world and that was my main focus.

The weeks that followed were a bit of a blur. Ana had been hanging around the apartment a little more. I didn't want or need her pity, but I sure loved her friendship, and I had missed her giggle and companionship more than I could ever admit too. Of course with Ana there more, so was Christian. Those two were inseparable. I was really enjoying my new job and the mounds of work was keeping my mind off of all things Elliott. He was not giving up. Every day another vase of flowers of container of candy was delivered to my desk. I was tempted to tell him about my predicament. Surely that would get him to back off. But I had to admit that I was loving the attention, even if I knew it was short lived. It felt great to be wanted. Also my little brother Ethan had asked if he could move in with me for a little while. Of course I had said yes since Ana was barely here anyway. I knew that I would enjoy his company.

Ana had invited me to Christian's parent's house for dinner. I had been more depressed than usual lately and she thought that it would be a good idea for me to get out of the house. Also she was a little nervous about meeting his little sister Mia for the first time. Christian was really close to her and she wanted her to like her more than anything. I didn't have to worry about Elliott being there because he was out of town on business. Yes, I was facebook stalking him but so what, he had the nicest pictures and I could just stare at his face all day. We arrived for dinner at bit early and were greeted at the door by Carrick Christian's father. His sister and mother were still en route apparently still out on a spur of the moment shopping spree. We were shown inside and our coats were taken. Ana and Christian disappeared almost immediately and Carrick excused himself into his office. I would have thought that rude but I was kind of grateful to have some time alone. I rose from my seat and walked over to the fireplace mantle. There were tons of photos of Elliott, Mia and Christian, but I only had eyes for Elliott. His eyes seemed to twinkle in every photo, and that smile was infectious. I reached out with a shaky hand to grab one of him as a baby. I imagined my baby to look just like him. Green eyes, milky smooth skin, and a mop of tousled blonde curls. A smile crept across my face at the thought. Kate, a very familiar voice broke into my reverie. I turned on my heels and came face to face with Elliott. He looked GQ ready in a navy suit and yellow tie; shiny brown shoes encased his feet. I nearly dropped the photo but recovered quickly. I stared at him with an open mouth, my hand absently moving protectively over my abdomen. My insides were swimming and I knew I was going to be sick. Before I knew it, I was bent over and retching all over Elliott's shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thanks for the reviews. They are what truly push me to update this fanfic. I have some original stories on the fictionpress site under the name Nakela. Please read and let me know what you think.

I had locked myself in the bathroom. I was beyond embarrassed. I was mortified. I could not believe that one Anastasia Grey had set me up. I would get her back for this. I was pacing the bathroom floor. I could hear the little crowd gathering on the opposite side of the door. I would never come out. I would just live here in this ridiculously lavish bathroom if I had too. Surely the oversized clawed tub would be comfortable enough. The shock on Elliott's face was priceless. I'm sure those shoes must have cost a small fortune.

The door knob jiggled. I jumped back expecting to be infiltrated upon. I wasn't ready to face anyone yet. A soft knock followed the jiggle. "Kate, Ana whispered in a sing song voice, it's just me, I sent everyone else away, and will you let me in please. I ignored her. My stubbornness had reached a whole new plateau. I would never open that door. I would never leave this room. I sat on the toilet which really was a porcelain throne and put my face in my hands. Hot tears pooled on my chin before dropping into my lap.

I don't know how long I had sat atop my throne. My legs were beginning to ache a little. I lifted my head and wiped my face. Standing, I moved towards the sink and turned on the faucet. I splashed handfuls of cool water on my too warm face. There was a commotion outside of the door. Their back, I thought irritably. I still was in no mood to face the masses. I heard the distinctive sound of a key in the door. Of course there was a key. I stood frozen in place, waiting to see who was using the key. Please let it be Ana, I whispered aloud. No such luck, Elliott slipped into the now open door and pushed it closed behind him. I noticed that he was in his socks. Somehow a smile managed to creep across my lips. "I hope I didn't ruin your shoes," I managed to choke out. He didn't answer me. He just stood there staring at me as if he was trying to commit my image to memory. Before long, my face flushed I looked away and down at the floor. He took a couple of steps towards me and I took a couple of steps back. The backs of my knees met with the tub and there was nowhere else to run. "Kate", he whispered softly taking the sides of my face into his hands. He pulled me into an embrace. I let him. He was so soft and warm and he smelled delicious. I allowed myself to melt into his embrace. My head rested on his chest. He pressed soft kisses into my hair. Too soon, he pulled away and held me at arm's length. His green eyes bore into mine. I felt as if I was shrinking beneath his gaze. I wanted to spill my guts to him but the words stuck on my tongue. Releasing me from his gaze he reached a hand out to me and I took it. Together we emerged from the bathroom. Ana and Christian were on the other side of the door. Ana raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head hoping she caught the hint. On the other side of the Ana-Christian duo was an attractive younger woman. She watched me quietly from her perch on the wall. Her long black hair shined and waved around her pretty face. "I'm Mia," she announced to me. I gave her a little nod as I continued to be led away by Elliott.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Ana and Christian had disappeared _again _and I was left at the table with Mia, Elliot and half of the parents. It seemed Mr. Grey had some work to do in his study. He was a very busy man. I tilted my chin upwards and gazed into the eyes of Mrs. Grey. I was done with being embarrassed. I would not apologize for my behavior, my barfing, or my refusal to state the reason for the two. Leaning on my journalist talents, I began to question Mrs. Grey about the ins and outs of being a pediatrician. She answered my questions in earnest and before long the beginnings of the day began to melt away along with the tension in my shoulders. Elliott cleared his throat and I looked over at him as if only then remembering he was also in the room. He asked if I would like a tour of the house and I obliged. We ended up in his bedroom.

Elliott closed the door gently and walked up behind me. I was admiring his shelf of baseball trophies. He was so close to me the hair on the back of my neck was blowing with every breath he took. With trembling hands he rubbed up and down the length of my arms. I leaned into his embrace. As if that was the go ahead he was looking for he swept my hair to the side and kissed my neck with such tenderness I nearly collapsed to the floor. He scooped me in his arms and laid me gently atop his bed. I gazed up at him, my lips parted. The expression on his face was so pained it brought tears to my eyes. I reached out for him and he lay down beside me spooning me into his side. He again began the assault on my neck. My eyes rolled back into my head when his hands found my breasts and began to massage them expertly through the fabric of my shirt. I may have drooled on his pillow a little. His hands and mouth continued to make me forget my issues. I closed my eyes and moaned. The door burst open, Mia stood on the other side a look of pure delight on her face. Christians ready to go she announced before closing the door. I could hear her footsteps skipping down the hallway.

The ride back to our apartment was a silent one. Ana rode in Christians lap and he curled around her as if they were about to be separated forever. I really felt like I would barf again. I pulled my eyes away from the happy couple and watched the scenery fly by from the tinted window. Not soon enough we were outside of our apartment. I dove for the door and was out of the car before Taylor had the chance to release his seatbelt. Without another glance backwards I bolted for the safety of my own place. Once inside I managed to make it to my bedroom before succumbing to sobs. I buried my face in my pillow and covered my head with my blanket hoping that Ana would just leave me be for the night. Of course that was just not in Ana's nature. Before long I sensed her standing over me and removed the blanket from my head. She held a cup of something hot out to me and I took it between my shaking hands. I took a couple of sips before placing it on my nightstand. "Room for one more," she asked not waiting for a response as she climbed beneath the covers with me. I guess we were having another sleepover.

I awoke as the first rays of sunlight began to stream through the window. Slipping out of the bed, I padded into the bathroom to relieve myself of my full bladder. Turning on the shower, I brushed my teeth while the water warmed up. Teeth clean and shiny I climbed into the shower and turned my back on it letting the water beat the tension from my shoulders. It felt fantastic. I could be a slave to this water forever. I bathed quickly and washed my hair, ready to start my day and put the past as far behind me as possible. Emerging from the shower, my hair wrapped beneath a fuzzy white towel my eyes stopped on Anastasia still sleeping soundly in my bed. She hadn't braided her hair before she went to sleep as she usually did. It hang in large tangled curls all around her face and shoulders. Her eyelids and skin was pale and flawless in the rooms natural light. Christian, she mumbled in her sleep and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Ana had always talked in her sleep. I suppressed another fit of giggles and held my breath waiting to see what she would say next. I don't want you to punish me. With those words the hair at the nape of my neck stood at attention and my fists shifted into balls at my sides. Why would she say something like that? Was he hurting her, I hadn't seen any bruises. Of course there were still the little bouts of tears but Ana had always been a little bit emotional. Stepping closer to her I stared at her a little more closely. There were no imperfections in the skin that I could see. I was ready to rip the covers back and take a closer look at her legs when her eyes opened and big blue eyes stared into my green ones. She blinked and yawned without covering her mouth.

"What", she mumbled rolling over obviously still tired.

"You just said in your sleep that you didn't want Christian to punish you". With that declaration she stilled and recovered quickly, but not quite quick enough.

"Spill it Steele", I roared at her.

"Calm down Kavanaugh, she yelled back at me, it's not what you think".

"Well what is it", I hissed between clenched teeth.

"None of your business", she shot back at me before hopping out of my bed and practically running from the room. I was hot on her heels but she beat me to her bedroom and slammed the door in my face, the sound of the lock catching echoing in my ears. I stormed back across the apartment and went back into my room slamming my door as well.

As soon as I heard the front door slam, I let myself out of my room and into Ana's. I was looking for her journal. She kept all of her thoughts there and I was hoping to find some insight into her and Mr. Megabuck's relationship. I would not let him hurt her; I didn't care how handsome or rich he was. Her journal was not in its usual location; perhaps she was carrying it with her now since it was most likely filled with all kinds of juiciness. My eyes fell upon a man's leather jacket. An expensive one, most likely lambs skin and heavy. I put my hands in the pockets and pulled out what appeared to be a contract. What the hell I thought as I began to read it. I read it from beginning to end twice, my mind not ready to believe what it had read. I pulled at my hair and let out a very inhuman scream. I was at a loss for words for what I had read, but it was all there in black and white. What he expected of her and what he could do to her. My stomach rolled and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from throwing up. I would not let him use her like this. She was worth much more than that. I couldn't believe that with her 4.0 she could allow herself to be used this way. I would murder Christian with my bare hands. I had to see her immediately. I knew that they would be gathering again at his parent's house later in the week, Elliott had invited me but I had declined. It seemed now I had a very special reason to go. I would be waiting for that smug little SOB to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Kates POV

CH.6

_Sorry for the long delay between updates. I do have a day job, one that is very time consuming but not nearly as fun as my favorite hobby "writing". Thanks again for the updates and follows, I really appreciate it! Please forgive all of my writing flaws, and since I have never said this but I have seen it on other stories, these characters do not belong to me….enjoy…_

The last few days have been a nightmare. I have been soooo consumed with anger I have not been able to sleep, eat or think straight. I had not heard from Ana nor had I tried to contact her. I was still planning on ambushing one Mr. Grey with this contract and I did not want her to have a heads up. Luckily Elliott had been very busy overseeing a new contract so he hadn't had much time to bother me. A few texts between us were all that had been shared. Nothing too heavy, thank God. I couldn't handle anything heavier on my plate at this time. My little brother Ethan had flown in with his bags just last night. It had been very annoying and embarrassing when he had taken me in his arms and I succumbed to sobs. They just wouldn't stop. He had the strangest look on his face when he told me good night before retreating into our guest bedroom. I had tried to explain to him that I just missed him, but I knew he wasn't buying it and he had insisted upon following me to Elliott's house later today. Unfortunately I hadn't been able to talk him out of it.

We arrived at the Grey house way ahead of schedule which had been a part of my plan. I sent Ethan inside to chat up Elliott while I paced the foyer waiting for Christian and Ana to arrive. No one bothered me. I am certain I had been deemed clinically insane or something. It was like no one wanted to poke the bear so I was left to my own devices. This foyer was huge, encased in marble and adorned with a huge fireplace that was currently crackling with a real live fire. It's not even that cold outside; I guffawed before continuing my pace back and forth. At this rate, I would leave a trail in the fancy flooring.

Finally, Christians Audi SUV was pulling up into the circular drive. I watched as Taylor opened up the door for Christian who came around to open up Anastasia's door. She looked lovely and for a second I felt horrible for what I was about to do, but she was my best friend and I had to save her, didn't I? She was wearing a white wool coat, tights and heels higher than I had ever seen her in. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back in deep waves. She really looked extremely happy, but wasn't she supposed to look that way. I mean wasn't being happy a condition of her contract. I was so confused and had started back on my pacing before they entered the house.

I didn't waste much time, before Christian was able to close the door, I had shoved the contract under his nose.

"What the HELL is this Mr. Moneybags" I yelled at him, shoving the papers against his chest. He took the papers from me, and without a glance thrust them into the waiting fireplace. Ana's face was unreadable. I lunged at him and he caught my wrists easily and held on to me, his face impassive.

"That's old news Kate, he explained to me as if I was a child, and you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, you sick nasty prick", I said to him between clenched teeth, I was still trying quite unsuccessfully to pry his eyes out.

My last comment seemed to awaken something in Ana. "Kate, she began slowly, looking me directly in the eye, you need to stop it, just stop it", she yelled at me, and all at once I stopped. I stopped fighting Christian, I stopped worrying about Ana and I stopped being angry with myself. Quite surprisingly Christian is the one who pulled me into his arms before I had a chance to become a heaping ball of tears on the floor. Ana followed him up and before long we were submerged into a group hug. Ana and I were both drowning in tears. She pulled me away from Christian and we headed out of the massive double front doors to talk on the lawn.

Ana had gone inside. I sat on the brick stairs leading to the front door trying to process everything that she had told me. Well, not everything, I could sense that she had given me the abbreviated version, but I believed that what she had told me was the truth. She wasn't afraid of Christian, and in fact she loved him. Her love for him was so complete and absolute it sent a shudder down my spine. I was staring blankly at the scenery across the lawn, so lost in my own thoughts I had not heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey"

"Hey", I countered, it was Mia. Her near black hair was up high on her head in a ponytail. She was wearing very fitted jeans, cute little black boots with buckles that her jeans were stuffed in and her simple fitted black long sleeved tee was made more fashionable with a scarf tied just right around her neck. Shiny, clear diamonds shone in both of her ears.

"So you're brother, she started, ignoring the look on my face, is he single".

I started to laugh; it started as a giggle but ended up in a fit of coughing. Mia patted my back looking alarmed. "Yes, he is single" I admitted as Elliott joined us on the stairs. He was carrying a tan chenille blanket which he immediately placed around my shoulders. It was getting a little nippy out here. Mia took that as her cue and retreated back into the inside of the house. Probably to find and stalk my younger brother, I thought to myself which caused a small smile to creep across my lips.

All of a sudden, I didn't really feel like a dinner party anymore. I just wanted to go home, submerge myself in a bubble bath and listen to my favorite CD. Elliott was sitting across from me. His elbows were resting on his knees and he seemed to be examining the same landscape I had examined just moments earlier.

"I'm pregnant" I said before my brain could give me the chance to chicken out. I sneaked a glance at Elliott and his expression had not changed. The silence in the air was unbearable. Finally, he turned to look at me. I was holding my breath waiting for what he would say.

"Yea, I kind of figured that, when you barfed on my shoes" he mumbled before looking away.

"I don't expect anything from you", I said my words running together as I fought hard not to cry. I was so done with crying.

"Sure you don't", he said before rising from the stairs and disappearing into his parents home.

I was left alone on the steps. My car keys, bag and brother were all inside of the house.

Somehow I managed to retrieve my bag, brother and keys without being detected. We were cruising down the highway and Ethan wasn't speaking to me, because he wanted to stay and talk to Mia. I rolled my eyes and turned up the music.

Once home, I made quick work of filling my tub with bubbles and hot water. Adele's 21 was blasting from my iPod and I had just poured myself a glass of sparkling cider. I sat the glass on the edge of the tub and lowered myself into the fragrance filled bubbles. Pulling my hair into a bun I slid deeper into the water. It was the perfect temperature. My muscles were just starting to relax when my thoughts turned to Elliott. My mouth formed a hard line and I pushed thoughts of him from my memory. I did not need him to raise this baby. I was smart, and successful all by myself. I could do this. I was Kate Kavanaugh. I didn't need anyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Kate's POV

Ch. 7

My days had become so busy I didn't have much time to dwell on the present status of my life. I was working double time, arriving sometimes as early as 6AM and not getting home until after 8PM. I was grateful for the long days. It kept me busy and focused on everything besides myself. After the disastrous confrontation Ana decided to get away to Georgia and spend some time with her Mom and her new husband Bob. She had been there for about a week and I missed her terribly. Well, I missed everyone right now. I was so lonely. Of course Ethan was here, but we barely saw each other, he was working nights and spent his days sleeping. I had a strong suspicion he was also spending his free time with Mr. Moneybags little sister Mia. I frowned at the thought, shaking my head I dismissed the whole thing. If my brother and best friend wanted to have relations with the Grey family, fine, but I wasn't going there. I wish I was. My thoughts were turning on me.

Another long week of work was over. I nearly fell into the front door from exhaustion. I tossed my bags towards the vicinity of the closet and slumped into the nearest chair. I didn't even have the strength to remove my coat and boots. I could fall asleep right here in this chair. As I was dozing my phone began to dance and bounce from the force of the vibration in my pocket. Reluctantly I reached in and pulled it out. It was a text message from Elliot. Just checking on you, it read simply. I replied back that I was still alive before I flicked the phone off and laid it face down on the coffee table. Tipping my head back against the plush pillows of the chair I fell asleep.

My sleep was interrupted by a loud, relentless banging on the door. I yawned, stretched and peeled myself out of the Lazy Boy. I was drenched in sweat from sleeping fully clothed. I opened the door without so much as asking who it was and was simultaneously rubbing my eyes and covering a yawn when I was nearly knocked over by Jose. He came barreling into the apartment his eyes wild.

"What the hell, Jose", I protested rubbing the arm that he had nearly taken off.

He embraced me in a huge hug, lifting me off the floor and swinging me around a bit.

"I have been calling you and Ana for days, he began, clearly exasperated, are you guys ignoring me, tell me what did I do, is Ana still mad at me about the bar thing"?

Jose was talking so fast, and stringing so many sentences together at once, I couldn't keep up. At one point he lapsed into Spanish and I just burst out laughing. He was so cute, clad in a pair of brown well fitted cords a cream thick cable knit sweater and a heavy pair of boots.

"Jose, I nearly yelled, interrupting his tyrant, I don't speak Spanish, Ana is fine, I am fine, okay".

He turned to look at me and scowled. I'm sure he was wondering why I was dressed in so many clothes so early in the morning on a Saturday. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and his dark curls were clinging to his head. He was actually looking kind of sexy. My face flushed at the thought, my hormones were in over drive. I turned away from him, removing my coat as I did and headed into the kitchen. I busied myself making coffee while he reacquainted himself with the apartment.

Jose was finally gone after I had to tell him over and over that I really was fine and promised him that I would tell Ana to get in touch with him sooner than later. My boots and socks were finally off and I was reclining on the sofa with my laptop on my stomach investigating Mr. Christian Grey. I couldn't find anything on this man, there wasn't even a photo of him with a woman. Interestingly enough there was one of him and Ana from graduation. I flipped the laptop closed and dragged myself through the apartment and into my bathroom. I was in dire need of a shower. I turned the water on so that it could warm up while I searched the apartment for something comfortable to put on. My eyes fell on my break up pajamas and I lunged for them as if they were my salvation.

That shower had been just what the doctor ordered. I was feeling revitalized in my baggy pajamas. My still damp hair had been tossed up into a loose bun. I was enjoying a rerun of Felicity on TV when again I was interrupted by loud banging on my door. Is it a full moon, I thought to myself as I again hauled myself to the door and flung it open without a thought. It was Elliott, standing outside my door looking like a Greek God and I was in my break up pajamas. It just wasn't my day. I growled and walked away from the door without a greeting or an invitation. Of course Elliott followed me in; I heard the door close behind him. I reclaimed my seat on the couch and fixed my eyes on the screen. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Elliott removed his blazer and hung it on the back of a chair. Why did he have to be so darn cute? I felt my insides melt just knowing that he was in the same room with me. He very casually sat down next to me without a word. Reaching down, he pulled my feet into his lap, pulled off my socks and began to massage my feet.

He was massaging my feet. What the hell? I continued to watch TV as if he wasn't there, as if he wasn't massaging my feet and as if the fact that he was here and massaging my feet weren't turning me on like crazy. His hands were moving up my legs now, assaulting my calf muscles that I hadn't realized were so tight. Still my eyes remained fixated on the screen and no words were shared between us. Higher still his hands climbed and he was now massing my thighs over the thin material of my pajamas. My legs betrayed me when they slowly began to part, offering up my most sensitive possession. Elliot ignored my offering and instead began a very slow circular assault on my abdomen. It was barely there, no more than what looked like bloating and I was entering into my second trimester. He lifted my pajama shirt, dipped his head and planted a soft kiss right there on my navel. I dipped off the couch and was appalled at the moan that escaped my lips. When he began to massage my breasts, I began to quietly beg him to just get on with it. I was so aroused, I felt like I was crawling out of my own skin.

"Please Elliott", I began slowly coming to life. I turned away from the TV and came face to face with those piercing green eyes. He closed in the gap and our lips met. He nipped the outer edges of my lips before dipping his warm tongue into my mouth. I was now shamelessly writhing beneath him. I wished he would just rip my pajamas off and do me right here on the couch. His lips turned their attention to my neck. He knew me well. I nearly climaxed as he assaulted me with the skill of his lips and tongue on the tenderest part of my flesh. Again I begged, reaching for the hem of my shirt, I pulled it over my head quickly and easily leaving my breasts exposed as I was not wearing a bra. Elliott pulled away and looked at me. His face was heated and his eyes were filled with desire. He pulled his head down and his warm mouth found my already sensitive nipple. I bucked from the couch again, this time violently. He placed a strong hand on my torso to steady me and keep me in place. My free hand was vigorously trying to unbutton his dress shirt and remove the belt from his jeans. He trailed kisses from between my breasts down to my navel. I lifted my hips and allowed him to remove my bottoms and panties at the same time. He turned his attention to my pulsating vagina, kissing the outside of it and trailing his fingers through the small gathering of pubic hair. I couldn't take it anymore! His fingers found my clit and began to slowly brutally massage that as well. I pushed him back into a sitting position and mounted him. It was time for me to be in charge. I slipped his penis into my waiting vagina and began to move. His eyes rolled back and he gripped my hips almost painfully. I slid back and forth as slow as I could wanting him to feel the same torture that he had just bestowed upon me. Too soon, my climax was building, I wanted to torture Elliott but I was too far gone. I gripped his shoulders and pushed my pelvis into his riding out my orgasm with gritted teeth. He came soon after, clutching me as if I was a life raft, slowly he relaxed and looked up at me.

"Hi", I said all of a sudden overcome with shyness.

"Hi", he answered, before pulling me close and covering my mouth with his. It was a sweet kiss, filled with a tenderness that I hadn't ever felt before. I ended it with a trail of kisses across his face. Rising off of him, I turned away as he pulled his pants over his hips and buckled his belt. He had started to button his shirt when I remembered that I was completely nude and reached for the throw to cover myself. I sat back down next to him on the couch encased in the blanket. We sat there in complete silence for what seemed like forever, before we both began to talk at the same time. That made us giggle and Elliott reached for my hand and brought my knuckles up to his lips for a kiss.

"Kate, he said, his face had gone all serious, I'm really sorry for being such a jerk, it just made me so angry that you couldn't trust me with something like this, how could you think so little of my character?"

His words brought tears to my eyes and I felt immediate shame. I had dismissed his feelings because I was trying to protect my own.

"I'm sorry", I responded, my eyes clouded with tears. He brushed them away with the pad of his thumb and released my now dry hair from its bun and pulled me into a hug, kissing my hair and cradling me against his chest. We sat that way for a long time and I was lulled to sleep listening to the beating of his heart.

I awoke with a start, my head cradled in Elliot's lap. He was asleep; I could hear him snoring softly. I stood up, padded quietly into the bathroom and jumped into the shower without waiting for it to heat up. I washed quickly and got out covering myself with the white fluffy robe that hung from a hook behind the door. Checking myself in the mirror, I brushed my hair out and let it hang down my back. After brushing my teeth I returned to the couch where Elliott was still snoring softly. I was reclined against him nibbling a cold slice of pizza when he finally woke up. He smiled at me and glanced at his iphone. "I have to go, he said as he kissed my forehead and pulled on his blazer, I'll call you tomorrow". I walked him to the door and then fell against it as soon as he was gone. I blew out a long breath. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. For the first time in a long time I was smiling and it wasn't forced. With a little pep in my step, I returned to my perch on the sofa and finished my pizza.

Ana had returned from Georgia. Today we were going shopping to buy clothing for my growing belly. I was super excited. I had not spent time with Ana in a very long time. She had pretty much moved out of the apartment, although all of her possessions still remained in her room. I'm sure she didn't need any of that stuff when she was with Mr. Moneybags. She arrived right on time, dressed simply in jeans a black sweater and black converse. I hugged her around the neck as soon as she entered into the apartment. We were hugging and jumping around the apartment like a couple of crazies when a guy with a buzz coat in a suit cleared his throat from the doorway. I hadn't even seen him standing there.

"Who the hell is he", I asked incredulously?

"That's Taylor, Ana answered, dismissively, he is going to take us wherever we need to go today". I saw her eyes roll at that last statement and stifled a giggle.

"Look who's got a body guard", I teased her, watching as her face turned red. I knew that she was furious over this. Deciding to let her off the hook, I linked my arm in hers and pulled her from the apartment.

We dragged Taylor from store to store, trying on countless outfits and spending unnecessary amounts of time in the dressing room mirrors admiring our physiques just to annoy him. His face never changed, which only caused us to try harder to crack his demeanor. We had turned into a couple of giggling high school girls. We were upstairs trying on hats in Neiman Marcus when Taylor finally broke his code of silence and approached Ana.

"Miss Steele, he began, we need to leave this store now". He didn't wait for her to answer before touching her elbow with the intention of leading her away from the store.

"What's the emergency", I shot at him annoyed that he was ruining my day with my friend.

"I will explain in the car", was his answer as he continued leading us both away from the store.

We were both safely tucked into the backseat of the Audi SUV before he offered a curt; there was threat in that store before pulling away from the parking spot. Back at my apartment Ana insisted on walking me up. I saw Taylor's jaw line stiffen before he reluctantly agreed with a nod of his head. We were both laughing as we entered into the apartment arms full of bags. The laughter quickly came to a halt as we were confronted with a brown haired girl standing across the room from us. She was unbelievably thin and wearing too big clothing. The most concerning thing was the huge gun she pointed directly at Ana.


End file.
